Sasuke's and Sakura's Family
by Gothic Vampire Princess -13
Summary: A short story of the night that Sakura gives birth to Sasuke's kids. If you love SasuSaku than your going to love this. Please Read!


Hey guys it's me. Sorry that I haven't well written anything for so long, it's just I've had a lot on my mind lately, and things have changed with me. Especially my social life a bit, but nothing to dramatic. So don't go thinking I forgot about you guys, but I also password, until I remembered it. Weird how the world works.

So here is my one short story. (literally)

_It had already been three years since Sasuke proposed to Sakura on Valentines Day. They have been living their life in peace with no Itachi or creepy snake dudes like Orochimaru to ruin it. Though nine months ago Sakura tested positive on a pregnancy test with fraternal twins. It was the best news that Sasuke ever heard in his life, now he could start a family and maybe even rebuild his clan. And now on this cold day of October 13__th__, she's going into labor._

Sasuke was pacing back and forth outside of the birthing room, he was so nervous. As he could hear Sakura screams of pain in the other room, which even made him even more nervous.

He soon sat down in one of the chairs, as he continued to hear the screams that Sakura was making, delivering the two small babies in her womb for nine months. He pushed his two pale hands in his black raven hair, as he started up at the sealing with his jet black eyes. As his nervousness was still around.

"Calm down Sasuke. Sakura is going to be alright" he looked over to the two seats. One was occupied by his spiky orange hair friend Naruto, he was dressed in his dad's outfit which he found in the back of the hokage's storage closet.

The other seat was occupied, by his wife Hinata, she had grown her light purple hair out, she was wearing a thin white jacket, and dark purple jeans, as she had a small child in her lap. It was both their first child, their little girl. Her hair was light purple like her mother, but her eyes were a lake blue like her father's, as she was wearing a light pink dress. She was only born a month ago.

"Yeah I know, but I just can't. It's me and Sakura's first children and especially since she's giving birth to fraternal twins" Sasuke admitted, as he seemed really nervous about his own children.

Naruto looked at him, and could tell that his best friend was more than just nervous. "Sasuke let me tell you something, the minute you hold your child in your hands it's like your holding a little angel in your hands. Or at least that's how I remember it when Naomi was born." Naruto said, as he looked over at the little girl in Hinata's lap. "Though I guess you weren't expecting that your kids were coming tonight were you Sasuke" Naruto pointed out.

Sasuke was a mess, he was still lightly soaked with rain in his black jeans and blue t-shirt, but he did have to carry Sakura all the way from their house in the rain when her water broke. Though he would run through water, even hot coal just to get her to the hospital for the birth of their children.

Speaking of children, he looked over at the other chairs as he could see Shikamaru and Ino, as he could see one child in Shikamaru's lap and one in Ino's. To think those two have two children and soon to be three.

"Trust me Sasuke the first and second time is easier than the soon to be third" Ino told him, though hopefully Shikamaru and Ino won't turn into John and Kate Plus 8, but if they did they could beat 19 kids and counting in no time.

"**AAAAHHHHH!" **Sasuke could hear Sakura scream, that was the loudest scream that she ever made so far. Since hearing that he knew that either his son or daughter was finally born, now he needed to do was wait until the other one was born and then he could see them after three hours of waiting.

"So Sasuke have you and Sakura figured out what you're going to name your kids?" Shikamaru asked, as Sasuke looked at him and the one child sleeping in his arms.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders slightly indicating a maybe. "We came up for Natsuki for our daughter. Sakura says it means summer hope, which sounded beautiful to me, but as for out son we don't know what to name him yet" Sasuke confessed.

Soon they could hear Sakura screaming again "Well don't worry maybe you can think of something to name your son" Hinata told him trying to cheer him up.

Another loud scream can from the delivery room, and then can small cries from two little babies.

The door opened and out came a nurse dressed in white. "Sasuke, their here." the nurse said, as Sasuke got up.

"Is it okay if my friends come with me?" he asked her, as she looked at them and back at Sasuke.

"Sure" she said happily with a smile, as the others got up and followed Sasuke into the room.

When Sasuke first entered the room, he saw Sakura, her pink hair held in a pony tail, as she was wearing a hospital gown. In her arms were two small babies, one was dressed in pink and the other was dressed in blue.

"Sasuke" she said his name, as she looked up at him with emerald eyes.

"Sakura" he said her name, and walked over to her and their newborn children.

"Do you want to hold one of them?" she asked, she sounded tired, but after everything she had been through, why wouldn't she.

"Y-Yes I would" he sounded shy at first, but when he picked up the little girl dressed in pink, all he could think was that his mother and father were smiling down on them and that in his arms was a little angel sent from heaven. She was just breath taking.

The nurse came over and put a chair near the bed so that he could sit down and look at his children and his wife. He sat down and looked at his son.

"Hey Sakura" she looked up and saw Ino with her own little girl in her arms, as she walked over to her best friend. She looked over at Sakura's new son. "Oh my gosh he looks like Sasuke" she said quietly not wanting to wake the newborns up.

Sasuke looked at his new son, as he could see he had pale skin like his, and saw him open his eyes. Jet black just like his. He did look like Sasuke. Though he was his child. He was going to be just handsome alright, but other than that he was perfect just like his sister.

"Sasuke" Shikamaru and Naruto said his name at the same time, as he looked at his friends. Hinata walked over to Sakura holding her daughter, as Shikamaru and Naruto approached Sasuke.

The two just looked at her "Wow she's going to be as beautiful as her mother when she grows up" Naruto told Sasuke, as Shikamaru nodded agreeing with Naruto.

"Thanks guys" Sasuke told them. "Sakura" he said her name, as she looked at her husband.

"Yes Sasuke" she said, he voice was still weak. As she looked at him with her emerald eyes gazing into his eyes.

"What should we name them?" he asked, as he looked at his beautiful wife hoping that she could help him figure out a name worthy of their children.

"Well I still think we should name the girl Natsuki, just look at her she does look like a summer's hope. But at for the boy I don't know" Sakura told him.

"How about Kenta. It means one who has health and is well formed, he looks like a Kenta anyway and I think the name fit's the boy. But do you like it?" he asked her, as the choice of name was up to her.

"I do. I do like, it's a wonderful name for a wonderful son" she agreed.

"Than it's settled, our daughter's name is Natsuki, and our son's name is Kenta" Sasuke said as he looked down at his daughter. "No matter what Natsuki I will always love you" he looked at his son "and my son I will always be proud of you I could never be disappointed at you." he told his son.

Just than his daughter opened her eyes though it was no surprise, her eyes were like pure emeralds, just like her mother's.

"I feel the same way about them." she told Sasuke, as she put one hand on his shoulder, he looked at her with love in his eyes. He would cherish his new family and treat them with love and respect.

To think he had his own family. His wife Sakura Uchiha and his children Natsuki Uchiha and Kenta Uchiha. It turns out there was more in life than getting stronger, but family. Now he can take care of his family and restart his life. In peace and with the woman he loved.

~~~End~~~

Alright people I hope you like the story, and don't worry Vampire's Destruction will be updated some time this week or next week. Anyway. Bye!


End file.
